Reading between the lines
by inuyashafanlover3
Summary: This is two of my fav scenes in FAKE Volume 7. Writen in my words but I don't own them. DeeXRyo RyoXDee. Yaoi.


This is a Ryo and Dee story so people who hate guy on guy please don't read and go to another story. For those of you who do this is a story in my vision on how it would be written from the FAKE books. I was bored and in a writing mood so I wrote the two sex scenes. **I do not own FAKE**.

These scenes are like the book Volume 7. The words are taken from them. Only the first scene had added words from myself. So please enjoy and don't forget to comment please. Now on with the story!

The way his voice seemed to draw me in and his fingers moving over my stomach. I couldn't help what sounds I made as he tortured my every sense. The moon over his shoulder, the taste of tobacco on his lips, the soft feel of his skin on mine. Suddenly he pulls away to look into my eyes. Mine are half lidded and hazed over.

"Ryo, look at me." Dee said and I blinked my eyes. I looked up into his piercing green eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. I could see that he wanted to make sure but I knew deep down there was no way he was stopping.

"Yes Dee." I said. "One hundred percent." I pulled him down into a kiss. He smiled suddenly my knees were over his shoulder and I felt him against me then.

"Breath." He whispered into my ear. I took deep breaths. He thrusted head deep into me. Even with preparation it hurt. My breath hitched and I whimpered. "Breath." He said again into my neck. I concentrated on my breathing.

Slowly and with shocking control he moved inch by hellish inch. Only when he was fully inside me did he stop to breath and gain control.

"Dee, move." I said and moved my ass against his hips. I moaned at the feel and I heard a similar moan from Dee. He moved out slowly then thrusted in only a little faster. The pain was there but not by much. Slowly his thrusts became faster and harder. My left hand grabbed onto his shoulder as my right snaked its way down to my own erection. I gasped his name as I arched my back. But suddenly Dee's weight shifted. My knees were nearly touching my shoulders as he leaned onto his elbows. My hand was then pulled away.

"Dee!" I whined and he chuckled.

"Only I'm allowed to pleasure you tonight." He said and I whimpered.

"Please Dee." I begged and his lips were on my neck.

"With pleasure, Ryo." Dee then went faster into me and I moaned his name. With his moving harder into me making me see stars then pure white as his hand stroked me. Pure bliss shot through me.

I felt a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach as I felt my release approaching. I grabbed onto his shoulders throwing my head back.

"Cum for me Ryo." He whispered into my ear and that was the last of my control. I felt the heat drop then explode as I felt my cum release all over my stomach and chest. I tightened around him twitching around till he pulsed and released inside me. I groaned at the feel of his cum warm on my inside.

He collapsed on top of me as we catch our breath. I wrap my arms around him and gather my breath. I could feel my cum between us but I was too tired to move.

When Dee gathered his breathe he pulled out of me and I whimpered. He collapsed with his head on my arm. I shifted and help onto him. I then fell asleep with my arms around him.

When I woke up the next morning he was still there in my arm. Warm and comfortable. I smiled and remembered everything about him. Last night was like another part of the puzzle and I knew one thing now. I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him. But how was I supposed to look at him? He was going to be so happy and I was going to have a little trouble looking into those scorching green eyes.

Then realization hit that I had no clothing. And Dee's were too big and noticeable. I moved and saw Dee was too far out to realize any movement. So I slipped away and gathered my clothing. I pulled them on and looked down to him. He would come to the wrong conclusion if I left suddenly. I found a pad of paper and a pen. Writing a quick and neat note.

Dee,

I went home to change. I'll meet you at work with breakfast waiting okay?

Ryo

~~3 weeks later~~

I was looking for him out of the corner of my eyes but couldn't find him. I went looking for him. Searching everywhere I finally found him on the rood. He looked like he was lost in thought.

"Oh there you are." I said spooking him. There was a gently breeze up here and it felt nice. "I've been looking for you."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we got a full confession on the Baker case we were working on." I filled him on the case. Not sure how to talk to him.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. They're getting all the notes together for the prelims now so… we should be able to get out early today." I said facing out toward the city below.

"Yeah? Oh lucky day." He said but he didn't sound enthused about it.

"I was planning to ask you even before I heard about the confession but…" I glanced at him summoning what courage I had."…well, do you have any plans tonight, Dee?"

"Gee! Um, not really. I was just going to grab a quick bit before heading home. That's about it." He said barley glancing my way. He didn't seem the carefree self he was before.

"Well, then, umn, in that case, would you like to go to this Vietnamese restaurant with me? Ted told me about this great place down-town." I said hopes held high, stuttering the whole way through.

"What about the house apes?" Dee said casually.

"If you mean Bikky and Carol, they went to summer camp with their friends. They've been gone sense yesterday."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that they were off." He said shocking me. When ever their away he's at my door.

"Yup, Yup." I said. I could see he was thinking again. "Is something the matter Dee? Lately all you do is stare into space?" I said and little worried.

"I've been thinking a lot. Well uh…" He said. I knew he wasn't comfortable here to talk. "…hey… mind if I kiss you?" He said catching me off guard. I blushed looking back to the city.

"Huh? N…urm…why not? Sure." I said blushing several shades. I face back to him expecting one of his fierce kisses. He grabbed my left arm that was resting on the roofs wall as his lips slowly moved to mine. This kiss was light not heavy with emotions like every kiss before. I opened my eyes almost sad. This kiss was like saying goodbye.

He pulled away sighing, resting his forehead against mine. I stared at him confused and lost. Was he going to say goodbye to me because of three weeks ago?

"Whelp…" He said pulling away. Running his hand through his hair. "I guess we better get back to work. We don't want to piss off the badger." He said walking away patting my shoulder as I turned to watch him leave. I was suddenly away of his mood. He was depressed.

~~ later that night~~

"Woo hee! I'm totally stuffed!" Dee said smiling like he used to.

"That was really good.." I said looking back into the window to memorize the restaurant so I could come back again.

"Yeah, I had my doubts sense Ted recommended it, but, wow, it really was awesome. He did good." Dee said amused. Then I thought of something.

"Hey. Dee. You wanna take a walk with me?" I was thinking we could head over to Brooklyn, out by the river café once there?" I asked.

"You want to cross the bridge?" Dee almost looked shocked.

"Well… I heard it was really pretty at night. I just wanted to see for myself." I said with a quick half lie.

"Ah, heck. Why not?" h smiled to me and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips.

"Woo! Check it out! You can see all of Manhattan and the Brooklyn bridge too.." I said taken by the scene. I rested my arms facing out on the bridge while Dee leaned back. Just like up on the door. No one else was around.

"It's nice man. Straight out of the postcards the tourists buy. I haven't been here in so long." Dee said though he looked distracted. Again in thought.

"Well, this is out of our jurisdiction, plus we're usually working through the night so… it's hard to find the time to just sightsee. Until tonight, I never knew how pretty it was over here either." I said with a small smile on my lips.

"Hey Ryo…" Dee said looking almost lost. "Do you mind if I ask you kind of, well, kind of an odd question?" he said. That question alone was odd. He's never asked before.

"What's that?"

"Well, the other night. Are you sure that's what you really wanted." He said. Suddenly I was shocked speechless. What was he really asking? "I…I mean like, well… I mean, regrettable for you, not for me. Because it wasn't just a whim for me. I mean…I love you…. I totally, seriously, completely love you and… it was, like your first time and stiff, plus you had all those things on your mind, so I thought that maybe it was on of those spontaneous, regrettable things and… god, I… I just don't want you to think that maybe I tried to take advantage of you in your moment of weakness and, urm, oh shit…" He went from depressed, to worried, to angry at himself, till he was finally confused and more angry. I got it then. Why he was so spacey. "Arr, sorry, man… just… just forget it." He said. I didn't want to though. I knew what I had to do. I watched his hand slide over his face.

"Then I guess this is where I say I love you too." I said and watched as his hand slips off his shocked face. "And it wasn't just a spontaneous thing because…" I stood up straight only my right hand gripped the rail as I faced him. "I love you… more than anything." I said looking him dead in the eyes. Not knowing if my face showed him everything. He starred at me and I felt my heart beat faster in my chest. I walked up to him where it looked like I had him pinned. My hands grabbed his opened jacket. "Mind if I kiss you?" I said repeating his words on the roof. A small smiled found his lips. Slowly he moved towards me, my hands moving up his coat. before his lips hit mine he repeated my line from the roof.

"Nah, not al all." And our lips touched. His tongue was instantly pressing to mine to allow his into my mouth. To play along with my tongue. We stayed like that for who knows how long under that single street lamp.

We made it to my house but no further in did we wait. Dee pulled me into a kiss, moving me backwards in. our jackets, and shoes fell off us first. Never breaking the kiss. Then out ties. When I knew we were nearing my bedroom door I became away of our surroundings.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Dee… that's the door… be careful." I said when my back hit it. His hand found the knob and opened it.

"Don't worry. I got it, okay. I see it." He tried to reassure me.

"You sure? Don't trip on the rug, either. It's…" I said till he silenced me with his lips. My back hit something and we stopped there. When we pulled back to breath I saw his eyes were more alive. I couldn't help the giggle.

"What?" Dee looked confused.

"That was a totally different kiss from the one you gave me on the roof this afternoon." I said.

"Eh?" He was lost. His shirt was only hanging on by his left side, were mine was just opened.

"The one earlier just… didn't have anything to it. It was king of like you… were just trying to forget me." I said. I saw him blush.

"Well, the only reason I was out of it was because I thought you…" He stopped.

"I what?" I said clueless. Suddenly a fire was in Dee's eyes and I found us falling onto the bed. His shirt came off in the fall. I looked up worried to him. "Urm, your okay, buddy? Because you sure don't look it." I said and it looked like he was happy, sad, and constipated.

"Silence, love-slave." he said undoing my pants, flipping me over and removing them with force. "I said it was time to forget the misunderstandings." I squeaked at his sudden force. He then pulled me up onto my knees as I sat up more. My left hand holding me up as I tried to stop him only to grab onto his right leg. I could feel his clothed erections against my bare bottom.

"W-wait! Hold up, Dee! I'm not ready yet!" I said. Only mentally not ready as his left hand found one of my nipples and his other played with my erection.

"You don't have to be. And sorry, but you used all your time-outs in the first half." he said into my ear. A blush spread like wild fire on my cheeks. I suddenly felt helpless in his working hand as a shiver went down my spine.

"Ah!" I could help the feeling.

"Time to have fun, fun, fun now, pardner! Mano a Mano. Man on man.. Home-fucking-Sex galore!" he said pulling down my shirt and kissed the back of my neck.

"A-agreed. But what do you mean, "Fun, fun, fun." I said lost and panting to his hand working my body. I suddenly felt his tongue on my neck. Another shiver went down through me.

"I don't think either of us had it in us to really enjoy our first time together. Right?" He said into the back of my neck.

"R-Right. Uhh..S-Sorry." I panted out. I was now sitting with my shirt around my elbows. Dee right behind me as both hands worked my erection. Both of my hands were grabbing his legs as I whimpered.

"Don't be, dolt. That's just how it had to be." He said kissing a little ways down my spine.

"Nh." I moaned as his right hand played with my erection and his left went to prepare me a little. As he was distracting me he thought to talk.

"Sometimes it's necessary for you to sort your feelings out. But this time. It's different. Your feeling are sorted out. You've accepted who and what your are." He said and he pushed me forward so I was on my hands and knees. My shirt removed and only laying over my right hand. My thoughts were everywhere and no where. I was panting for breath as he trailed kisses down my spine.

"But I-I'm… just not used to this. I don't know… how…to…" I said suddenly feeling his kissing and kneading my ass.

"Don't worry, dude. I do/" He said and I could feel his breath on my ass. His voice was heavy with lust, and desire. Suddenly his fingers, which felt wet, were at my only enter nave. I felt his tongue there as well as he prepared me. My arms collapsed at the pan and pleasure.

"Ah…Ur… Ahhh." I moaned out as each finger slick with saliva entered me. His other arm grabbed me to keep me steady. When he thought I was ready, I laid there panting and blushing en shaded of red.

"So ready or not, here I come. Because now I know how you feel… because you finally told me… I've got no more reservations… and nothing to hold back. Ever." He declared as I felt him remove how own pants. I grabbed onto the blanket as I felt his toned body against mine. His erection posed and ready to go. "I love you and I promise you one thing: I may be dumb, but I'll never lose you to another guy." He said into my ear. My blush darkened if possible. He lifted up my hips to match his. Suddenly I gritted my teeth as he slammed into me. Wasting no time he pulled out then back in. "See?" he panted out with each thrust. "I'm not… *thrust* holding back… *thrust* am I?" His grunts in my ear as his breath ghosts over my body. Sweat is over my body and his as well. I start to thrust back pulling him in more as I pant his name or some form of moan.

Dee is like an animal as he moved into me with his right hand stroking my own erection. My vision blurred and my arms weak. When he slows as I feel my orgasm nearing his voice comes to me again.

"…Bliss. Absolute bliss." He says and it puts me over the edge. I fell my orgasm rock through my body as his releases well. My cum coating his hand and my sheets as I gasp his name. his lips are on my shoulder as both of our bodies shake with the force. His hand had lifted me up as he kissed my shoulder keeping me from cumming onto myself.

When I came to from my little heaven he was next to me smiling. His eyes bright and finally happy.

~~a little while later~~

"I'm thirsty. You want me to get you something too?" Dee asked as I half lay on my side and half on my stomach.

"No offense, but, Dee, this is my house. So why are you offering my refreshments to me? If anything, you could have asked me and I would have gotten it for you." I say a little touchy at the moment. But he was quick with a comeback.

"Hey, I was just being nice, man. And I mean, offer all you like but I doubt you can even stand up right now, much less walk." He said a huge smirk on his face.

"And who's fault is that?" I pouted.

Nya ha ha. So, what'll it be? H2O?" he questioned. I stared at him though.

"Nothing for now." I said quietly.

"For now? What do you mean?" Dee looked confused again. And with a straight face I replied.

"What I mean is that… right now, all I want is your beside me." I said and suddenly the glint came into his eyes. The smiled soon came to his lips. Before I knew it her was on top of me with his arms around me.

"You know that sounds good… but instead of me being beside you. Howz about me being on top?" He said the happy smile on his face.

"Ack! Get off, you came man! You're way heavy!" I said but when he lifted up I turned around and reached for his neck. "Although." I started and pulled his body back down to mine. Our lips instantly kissed and held his weight onto me. It was comfortable. He took my body again to heights, this time were I could see his face, as well as he could see mine.


End file.
